Nadia did 32 more squats than Gabriela in the evening. Gabriela did 22 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Solution: Gabriela did 22 squats, and Nadia did 32 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $22 + 32$ squats. She did $22 + 32 = 54$ squats.